Conventionally, thermosetting resin compositions containing an epoxy resin have been widely used in a variety of fields as adhesives for bonding adherends. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe epoxy resin compositions that use specified urethane resins and rubber-modified epoxy resins in combination with epoxy resin.